


Bed Sharing

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Danny and Ethan, Jackson and Aiden are forced to share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final round of Mating Games the theme being fandom tropes. I went with forced to share a bed. :)

Jackson had woken up sometime during the night to arms wrapped around his waist and something hard poking him in his lower back. It took him a minute to realize where he was and who was behind him before he was shoving Aiden away and jumping off the bed. He was going to kill both Ethan and Danny for making him room with Aiden.

 

“What the hell?” Aiden asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“You ass.”

 

“What I do.”

 

“I just woke up and you were touching me!”

 

Aiden groaned and turned over, going back over to his side of the bed. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re not my type.”

 

“Then why were your arms around me?” Jackson asked. “And your dick pressed against me?”

 

“Cause I was having a very, very nice dream about a beautiful lady,” Aiden replied. “And then you had to go and ruin it.” Aiden sighed and grabbed his pillow hugging it to his chest. “Shut up and go back to sleep.”

 

Jackson slowly crawled back into bed and turned away from Aiden, trying to ignore the fact that Aiden’s body pressed against his had felt very, very nice. He glanced over his shoulder at Aiden who had fallen asleep again.

 

Jackson wasn’t going to lie, Aiden was attractive and he may or may not have had fantasied a couple times about him. The only issue was besides his body, Jackson didn’t like Aiden at all and the only reason they were sharing a bed was because Danny and Ethan refused to be separated.

 

He groaned slightly and adjusted his boxers. He couldn’t stop thinking about Aiden’s body pressed again him, and how he wanted Aiden’s cock. He shifted in the bed again, his cock brushing against the sheets sending pleasure shooting through him. He moaned without thinking and Aiden’s snores stopped a few seconds later.

 

“Are you-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Aiden rolled over. “You know, I could help you take care of that.”

 

“Thought you didn’t like me.”

 

“I don’t,” Aiden replied, his hand moving along Jackson’s waist and into his boxers. Jackson moaned again, bucking into the touch. “But we’re both stuck here with these awkward boners. Might as well help each other out, right?” Aiden dragged his teeth along Jackson’s shoulder, making him shiver. “what do you say?”

 

Jackson nodded and pushed his boxers down. Aiden let go of his cock and finished taking them off before jumping off the bed and going through his bag. When he came back he had a small bottle of lube and a condom. He fingered Jackson open for a few minutes, smirking when Jackson had to bit his lip to keep his moans in so they didn’t wake Danny and Ethan. “I want you to know that I like fucking rough,” Aiden said, pulling his fingers out and rolling on a condom.

 

“Good,” Jackson said. “That’s how I like being fucked.”

 

Aiden thrust inside of him, Jackson groaning and gripping the sheets. He didn’t waste much time letting Jackson adjusted before he was fucking hard, pounding into him and biting down on Jackson’s neck and shoulder, leaving marks that quickly faded.

 

Jackson moaned, wrapping a hand around his cock and trying his best to keep quiet as Aiden fucked him. It was fast and rough, everything he imagined sex with Aiden would be. He reached back with his free hand and grabbed Aiden’s hip, claws accidentally coming out and digging into his skin. Aiden grunted in pain, but didn’t stop and started fucking him harder.

 

After a few minutes, Aiden growled and pulled out, manhandling Jackson until he was on his hands and knees. He thrust back inside of him, gripping Jackson’s hips tightly and started to pound into him once more. The two of them moaning, Jackson’s claws tearing at the sheets as Aiden’s dug into his skin.

 

Aiden’s fangs were on his neck, grazing his skin just barely biting in. Jackson groaned and arched his back, feeling the material of Aiden’s shirt rubbing against his back. “Bite me,” Jackson growled. “Do it.”

 

And Aiden did, biting into him and Jackson nearly screamed as he came, his whole body shaking. They collapsed to the bed and Aiden continued to thrust into him until he came as well. They lay in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say until Aiden pulled out of Jackson and rolled away from him. “Danny and Ethan can’t know.”

 

“Like I’d tell them.”


End file.
